


Wyzwanie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [85]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>looking-for-you96: No to jak skrzynka otwarta to moze Larry:’) Louis wpakowal sie w duze klopoty i musi uwiesc swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ktory jest w nim zakochany bo inaczej przegra duze pieniedze o ktore sie zalozyl z Niallem (Chodzi o to ze Niall wie ze Harry jest w nim zakochany i chce zadzialac wiec upija Lou i graja w prawda lub wyzwanie, wiesz o co chodzi) I Lou sie udaje, sa razem a potem Harry dowiaduje sie od Elki (XDD) ze to byla tylko gra i zrywa z Lou A fen przychodzi do niego z 20 rozami, Harry mu wybacza I slodkie pocalunki poprosze *.* A na koniec ze iles tam lat czy miesiecy pozniej Harry jest w ciazy a Louis opiekuje sie swoimi ksiezniczkami *^* Dziekujeeee jesli przyjmiesz moja propozycje <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyzwanie

\- Nie zrobię tego – krzyknął, posyłając przyjacielowi groźne spojrzenie – Zapomnij.  
\- W takim razie dawaj pieniądze – zażądał blondyn. Rozłożył się wygodnie na fotelu, wykładając nogi na niewielki stolik. Siedzieli w sali wykładowej i czekali na przyjście profesora.  
\- Jakie pieniądze? – zdziwił się.  
\- Oj, Tommo – Niall poklepał go po ramieniu – Nieźle zabalowałeś, skoro nie pamiętasz jaka jest kara za niewykonanie zadania.  
\- A jaka jest? – zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź.  
\- Tysiąc funtów – odpowiedział – Osoba, która nie wykona zadania, musi dać osobie, od której to wyzwanie otrzymała 1000 funtów.  
\- Postradaliście rozum – krzyknął, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę innych studentów.  
\- To był twój pomysł – zaśmiał się Irlandczyk.  
\- Mogliście się nie zgodzić – zmrużył gniewnie oczy.  
\- Po co? Dzięki temu gra była ciekawsza – wzruszył ramionami – Także wybieraj. Uwiedziesz Harry’ego lub wykładasz 1000 funtów.  
\- Ale to mój najlepszy przyjaciel – jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł tego zrobić kędzierzawemu. Jednak nie miał również 1000 funtów i nie mam mowy, aby pożyczył, bo na to też nie było go stać – Dobra – burknął – ale przysięgam Niall, jeśli moja przyjaźń z Harrym ucierpi, zemszczę się i to okrutnie – ostatnie słowa wywarczał, nachylając się nad blondynem.  
\- Jasne, jasne – poklepał szatyna po głowie, nie przejmując się groźbami.  
*****  
Wyszedł przed budynek, przeszukując wzrokiem plac. Miał nadzieję, że dostrzeże gdzieś brązową, kręconą czuprynę. Chciał jak najszybciej wcielić swój plan w życie, miał tylko nadzieję, że kędzierzawy nie znienawidzi go, kiedy Louis to zakończy. Owszem kochał Harry’ego, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od 10 lat, jednak to nie była miłość, którą darzy się osobę, z którą chce się związać.  
\- Lou – odwrócił głowę, słysząc wysoki, delikatny głos. W jego stronę zmierzała Eleanor Calder. Jakiś czas temu szatyn zauważył, że dziewczyna jest nim zainteresowana i chciałaby się z nim umówić. Wydawała się być miłą osobą, a Louis nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że jest gejem, więc za każdym razem musiał na szybko coś wymyślić, aby móc jej odmówić.  
\- Cześć El – posłał jej fałszywy uśmiech i miał nadzieję, że wyglądał jak najbardziej naturalnie. W duchu modlił się, aby szybko udało mu się spławić dziewczynę.  
\- Słuchaj Lou – na jej policzki wpłynął lekki rumieniec, a wzrok błądził po betonowych schodach, na których stali – W kinie leci nowy film – nerwowo poprawiła kosmyk włosów, zakładając za ucho – Pomyślałam, że może poszedłbyś ze mną.  
\- Przykro mi El – uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco – ale umówiłem się już z Harrym – skłamał, chociaż nie do końca. Faktycznie miał zamiar się dzisiaj umówić ze Stylesem.  
\- Oh, w porządku – przez jej twarz przeszło rozczarowanie – Może innym razem.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, a za jej plecami dostrzegł osobę, której szukał – Przepraszam El, do zobaczenia – posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i pobiegł za kędzierzawym.  
\- Harry! – zawołał za nim. Chłopak słysząc swoje imię, zatrzymał się, a na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy ujrzał Louisa.  
\- Lou.  
\- Słuchaj Hazz, masz wolny wieczór – Styles przytaknął głową – To może wyskoczylibyśmy gdzieś?  
\- Jasne, czemu nie – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Świetnie, to wpadnę po ciebie ok. 18.00.  
\- Nie lepiej spotkać się na miejscu? – zmarszczył brwi. To było trochę dziwne, Louis nigdy po niego nie przyjeżdżał. Zawsze spotykali się w umówionym miejscu.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Przyjadę po ciebie.  
\- Ok – uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
*****  
Harry nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Jedyne co wiedział, to że niewiele brakuje, aby jego serce wyskoczyło z piersi. Mógł się założyć, że przez większość czasu jego twarz przypominała pomidor. To nie było zwykłe spotkanie. Louis był inny, zachowywał się inaczej. Odebrał Harry’ego z jego mieszkania, przynosząc mu ulubiony kwiat kędzierzawego – kwiat bzu. Następnie pojechali do kina, gdzie szatyn przez cały czas obejmował swojego przyjaciela. Po filmie udali się do ich ulubionej pizzerii, gdzie bardzo miło spędzili resztę wieczoru, a Louis nie przestawał komplementować Harry’ego. Zarówno za kino, jak i pizze płacił Tomlinson. Styles czuł się jakby był na randce, jednak to było niemożliwe. Przecież Louis go nie kochał, co innego zielonooki. Od kilku lat był zakochany w swoim przyjacielu, jednak nigdy mu się do tego nie przyznał bojąc się jak ten zareaguje. I nagle teraz, Louis zachowuje się, jakby byli na randce.  
W sercu kędzierzawego pojawiła się nadzieja, że może jednak szatyn też coś do niego czuje.  
Na koniec Tomlinson odwiózł go i odprowadził pod same drzwi.  
\- Dzięki Lou, świetny wieczór – stanął naprzeciwko szatyna, posyłając mu uśmiech, czując jak na policzki wpływa rumieniec. Miał się ochotę zdzielić, przez to jak się zachowywał. Przecież to był Louis, jego przyjaciel Louis. Mimo to nie umiał powstrzymać rumieńców i lekkiego jąkania co jakiś czas.  
\- Mnie też się podobał. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze to powtórzymy – zbliżył się do kędzierzawego, stając na palcach i cmokając w policzek.  
*****  
Odbyło się jeszcze kilka podobnych wyjść, nim zostali parą. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Pamiętał dokładnie dzień, kiedy się po raz pierwszy pocałowali. Usta Louisa były słodkie i lepkie od waty cukrowej. Byli w wesołym miasteczku. Jechali diabelskim młynem, rozmawiając, kiedy Louis nachylił się nad kędzierzawym obejmując jego twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował. Gdyby Styles nie siedział, bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie byłby w stanie ustać na swoich nogach, które w tej chwili były jak z waty. Tak długo na to czekał i w końcu.  
Od tego czasu zaczęli się pojawiać na uczelni, trzymając się za ręce. Nie brakowało obejmowania, szeptów i pocałunków, przez co nie raz przyjaciele kazali im iść w inne miejsce, bo mają ich dość. Louis wiedział, że to zadanie, jednak z czasem zaczął o tym zapominać i powoli zakochiwał się w kędzierzawym. Zaczął go poznawać z zupełnie innej strony. Dostrzegł jak piękny jest kędzierzawy chłopak, jak zielone są jego oczy i jak różowe usta zachęcają do całowania. Jego serce w obecności Harry’ego zaczynało bić szybciej. Zakochał się i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
*****  
\- Czyż nie jestem genialny? – Niall opierał o ścianę, wpatrując w Louisa i Harry’ego, którzy trzymając się za ręce, opuszczali uczelnię – To wszystko moja zasługa – w końcu odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Liama, który kucał, szukając w swojej torbie notatek – Gdybym nie dał Tommo jako zadania uwieść Harry’ego, teraz nie byliby razem.  
\- Pytanie, skąd wiedziałeś, że Hazza da się uwieść? – uniósł głowę, pytająco spoglądając na blondyna.  
\- Harry się wygadał. Pamiętasz jak upił się na imprezie u Zayna, miesiąc temu? – kiedy Payne przytakną, kontynuował – Odprowadzałem go do domu i zaczął bełkotać o tym jak bardzo kocha Louisa. Postanowiłem im pomóc.  
\- Ale nie wiedziałeś, czy Louis jest w nim zakochany – stwierdził, wyciągając plik kartek i podając je Irlandczykowi.  
\- No i? – wzruszył ramionami – Teraz jest zakochany.  
\- Jednak, gdyby się nie zakochał, tylko skrzywdziłby Harry’ego.  
\- O tym nie pomyślałem – mruknął – Na szczęście się zakochał – dopowiedział z uśmiechem – Dzięki za notatki – poklepał Liama po ramieniu i odszedł. Wychodząc zza zakrętu wpadł na szczupła szatynkę – Przepraszam El – uśmiechnął się do niej i ruszył dalej.  
*****  
Siedział na niewielkim murku, czekając na Louisa, który w ciągu kilku minut powinien skończyć zajęcia i przyjść. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że szatyn odwzajemnia jego uczucia i są parą. Miał wrażenie, jakby to był tylko sen, z którego w każdej chwili może się wybudzić.  
Przeglądał w telefonie zdjęcie swoje i Louisa, które zrobił odkąd byli razem, kiedy usłyszał za sobą damski głos.  
\- On cię oszukuje – odwrócił głowę. W jego stronę szła Eleanor.  
\- Słucham? – zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o czym dziewczyna mówi.  
\- Louis jest z tobą tylko dlatego, że miał za zadanie cię uwieść – jego ciało ogarnął niepokój. O co chodziło? Czy szatynka mówiła prawdę? Jego serce waliło, a niepokój ogarnął całe ciało.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – udało mu się wychrypieć, pomimo tego, że jago gardło było ściśnięte.  
\- Słyszałam Nialla, dał Louisowi zadanie, aby cię uwiódł – wyjaśniła – Tylko dlatego Louis jest z tobą – w zielonych oczach zabłyszczały łzy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Nie chciał płakać przy dziewczynie – Przepraszam, że ci to mówię, ale uznałam, że masz prawo wiedzieć – poklepała go po ramieniu i odeszła. Dopiero, kiedy zniknęła mu z oczu, rozpłakał się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to prawda, że Louis go tak oszukiwał. Bolało, cholernie bolało. Tak bardzo kochał szatyna, myślał, że ten w końcu zaczął odwzajemniać jego uczucia, a on tylko go oszukiwał. I to z jakiego powodu? Głupiej gry.  
\- Harry? – podskoczył, słysząc dobrze znany głos. Głos, należący do osoby, której nie miał ochoty w tej chwili oglądać – Skarbie, co się stało? – próbował objąć kędzierzawego, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Nie odtykaj mnie! – krzyknął.  
\- Harry….  
\- Nienawidzę cię! Wiem wszystko! Wiem, że miałeś mnie uwieść – widział strach i panikę na twarzy szatyna, co tylko upewniło go, że dziewczyna mówiła prawdę – Myślałem, że naprawdę mnie kochasz. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszyłem, że w końcu coś do mnie poczułeś. Od kilku lat jestem w tobie zakochany i myślałem, że to odwzajemniasz, a ty tylko się bawiłeś  
\- Harry, proszę… - zaczął zdesperowany.  
\- Nie! Nie chcę cię znać – odwrócił się i uciekł nie zważając na nawoływania Tomlinsona.  
*****  
To był najgorszy tydzień w życiu Louisa. Harry ciągle go unikał i nie pozwalał sobie nic wytłumaczyć. Stało się to, czego się najbardziej obawiał, kędzierzawy znał prawdę i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Czuł, że tak się to może skończyć, mimo to podjął się tego zadania.  
Nie dość, że złamał serce Harry’emu, złamał je również sobie. Zakochał się w tym chłopaku, a teraz wszystko spieprzył. Zastanawiał się też, skąd Harry dowiedział się prawdy, jednak w tym momencie był to jego najmniejszy problem. Teraz głównym celem było porozmawianie ze Stylesem i przeproszenie, oraz błaganie o drugą szansę.  
*****  
Drżącą dłonią zapukał do drzwi. W drugiej kurczowo trzymał bukiet składający się z 20 czerwonych róż. Chciał kupić ulubione kwiaty zielonookiego, ale nie było, więc postawił na klasykę. Jego serce waliło, a żołądek kurczył się z nerwów. W końcu drzwi się uchyliły, jednak przed szatynem nie stał Harry, tylko Liam.  
\- Hej – uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
\- Cześć – westchnął ciężko – Nie sądzę, aby chciał z tobą rozmawiać – odpowiedział, nim Louis zdążył zapytać o kędzierzawego.  
\- Domyślam się – mruknął smutno – Mimo to, proszę cię, wpuść mnie.  
Payne nic już więcej nie powiedział, tylko przesunął się robiąc miejsce dla szatyna. Louis skinął mu głową, posyłając słaby uśmiech i skierował się do pokoju Stylesa. Zapukał, a kiedy usłyszał ciche proszę, wszedł do środka.  
Harry leżał na brzuchu, na swoim łóżku, z ugiętymi nogami i machał nimi w powietrzu. Przed sobą miał otwarta książkę.  
\- Li, co się… - nie dokończył, ponieważ odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że to nie Liam jest w jego pokoju – Czego chcesz? – warknął, podnosząc się z łóżka.  
\- Harry, ja chciałem przeprosić – kędzierzawy prychnął, zakładając ramiona na piersi – Wiem, że to co zrobiłem było potworne. Nie powinienem się godzić na wyzwanie Niall, jednak to zrobiłem. Wolałem zaryzykować skrzywdzenie cię, niż zapłacić tej Irlandzkiej cholerze 1000 funtów. Przepraszam, ale chcę, abyś wiedział, że o ile na początku to było tylko wyzwanie, tak teraz już tak nie jest. Zakochałem się w tobie Harry.  
\- I mam ci uwierzyć? Może to kolejne głupie zadanie, które masz wykonać? Może znowu masz przekonać biednego, zakochanego Harry’ego, aby za jakiś czas móc po raz drugi złamać mu serce? – warknął, a po jego policzkach toczyły się łzy wściekłości.  
\- Nie! Przysięgam, że nie! – w głosie Louisa dosłyszalna była desperacja – Kocham cię i nawet nie wiesz jak okropny był dla mnie ten tydzień. Nie mogłem cię zobaczyć, przytulić, pocałować. Nie było cię przy mnie i nigdy więcej nie chcę przez to przechodzić. Naprawdę kocham cię Harry. Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem – zapanował cisza. Louis czują się niepewnie spuścił głowę. Harry ciągle nic nie mówił i kiedy szatyn planował już wyjść, zatrzymał go drżący głos.  
-Też cię kocham – wyszlochał, biorąc od Tomlinson bukiet róż, które ten mu dał. Odłożył je na łóżko i wpadł w ramiona mniejszego, pozwalając, aby ten go pocałował.  
\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam – mruczał, mocno trzymając kędzierzawego.  
\- Jest dobrze. Tylko nigdy więcej mnie nie krzywdź – wychlipał.  
\- Obiecuję – pocałował zielonookiego w skroń.  
*****  
_4 lata później_  
\- Louis, powiedziałem nie – głos Harry’ego był stanowczy, kiedy próbował nie ulec szczenięcym oczom swojego męża. Stali pośrodku sklepu z rzeczami dla niemowląt w poszukiwaniu mebli do pokoju maleństwa, które miało pojawić się za kilka miesięcy.  
\- Ale Harry, tylko popatrz, jakie są słodkie – jęczał, pokazując mu białe śpioszki w czerwone truskawki, z napisem na środku _Little Princess_.  
\- Lou – westchnął gładząc się po swoim sporym brzuchu – Mamy już pełno ubranek dla niej, nie potrzebujemy kolejnych.  
\- Ale takich nie mamy, a one są słodkie i Rose, będzie ślicznie w nich wyglądać.  
\- Powiedziałem nie.  
Odkąd Louis dowiedział się, że Harry jest w ciąży oszalał. Był podekscytowany wszystkim, co miało związek z małymi dziećmi i kiedy wpadał w ten cały ciążowy szał, ciężko było go sprowadzić na ziemię. Mimo to, kędzierzawy musiał przyznać, że taki Louis był uroczy i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy go jak w objęciach trzyma małą dziewczynkę.  
\- No proszę. Obiecuje, że to będą ostatnie śpioszki jakie kupimy. No błagam Hazz.  
\- W porządku – westchnął, czym zarobił szeroki uśmiech i soczystego całusa od męża – Ale teraz zabierze mnie na obiad, bo jesteśmy głodni.  
\- Oczywiście – objął Harry’ego ramieniem i skierowali się do kasy – Nie mogę pozwolić, by moje księżniczki głodowały.


End file.
